Hope van Dyne (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = Wasp | Aliases = Susan | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Ant-Man, ally of X-Con Security Consultants; formerly ally of Avengers, | Relatives = Hank Pym (father) Janet Van Dyne (mother) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Pym Residence, San Francisco, California; Pym Technologies, San Francisco, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, scientist | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Edgar Wright; Joe Cornish; Adam McKay; Paul Rudd | First = | First2 = (as Hope Van Dyne) (as Wasp) | HistoryText = Hope van Dyne was the child of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne. She lost her mother at an early age when her parents were away on a mission, and only her father returned. He told her that her mother had been killed, and in the wake of their mutual loss he became withdrawn and obsessed with his work. Hope soon found herself sent away to boarding school when she needed her father more than ever, and this began the start of a rift between the two that dogged them for years. Intellectually gifted, as her parents had been before her, Hope eventually found work in her father's company, Pym Technologies. On the board of directors she cast the deciding vote that would remove her father from the company, which served to further deepen the tension between them. Years later when company head Darren Cross revealed that he had made breakthroughs in recreating Hank's Pym Particle technology, Hope reluctantly turned to her father as the only person she could trust with helping her avert the threat posed by the technology. Pym, unwilling to risk his own daughter wearing his technology, hatched a plan to recruit a new wearer for his old Ant-Man's Suit. Scott Lang had been a talented electrical engineer before becoming an accomplished cat burglar, and had impressed Pym both with his skill set and his moral compass. Hope found herself burdened with the unwanted task of helping to introduce Lang to aspects of her father's technology and plans, and she resented this task because she felt that she was the appropriate choice to don the suit, and not Lang. Cross meanwhile suspected that Pym would try to prevent him from selling the Pym Particle technology for military use, and implemented counter-moves against his former mentor, but he never suspected Hope's duplicity. She was present when Cross finally made the breakthrough with the first successful size reduction of organic matter, and was horrified that he was testing on lambs instead of rats or mice. With this observation she was given evidence of Darren's failing sanity as well as the need to intervene as expediently as possible. Pym's plan involved procuring a device from an old Stark warehouse, and installing this into the Pym Technologies servers to erase the research data before destroying the site. Lang was to infiltrate while Hope helped to clear the way from the inside. Things didn't quite go according to plan, and Cross's Yellowjacket's Suit was as much a trap for Lang as it was a target for Pym's group to eliminate. The buyers for the Yellowjacket technology were brought into the same room where they revealed their affiliations with Hydra and drew their guns on Hope and her father. When it looked like Cross was going to kill his former mentor, Lang broke free of the glass container he had been trapped in, leading to a hectic fight with Hope, Scott, and Hank on one side, and Cross with his Hydra contacts on the other. Pym was struck by a bullet to the chest, leaving Hope to help him out of the site while Lang left to chase Cross. Briefly trapped, the pair ultimately escaped the building in a tank that Pym had previously shrunk and kept hidden disguised on his keyring. Hope reunited with Lang at her father's house after he had defeated Cross, and he took advantage of a moment to plant a kiss on her lips, much to Hope's surprise. She later followed her father into another part of his basement where he showed her a prototype suit that he and Janet had been working on at the time she vanished. He then told his daughter that it was meant for her. The Second Wasp When Hank revealed Hope's new suit to her, he also revealed that he had long ago worked on a mechanism to journey into the quantum realm, but that complications forced him to abandon the project. With his renewed faith in the possibility of his wife being alive after Scott's successful entry and return from the quantum realm, Hank reopened work on the project, this time with Hope. Hope became their go-between with black market arms dealer Sonny Burch to get certain parts for their machine. A short while later, Scott Lang sided with Captain America on the issue of the Sokovia Accords and was arrested for breaking international laws. Because of his tech's involvement in the infraction, Hank Pym was subsequently hunted by the FBI, and so was Hope. They were forced to go underground and work and live out of an abandoned shrinkable lab building. When Hank and Hope managed to successfully open the quantum tunnel for a very short period of time, Scott had a vision of Janet and called Hank about it, causing him to send Hope to kidnap him from his house arrest that he had been placed under following his escape from the Raft prison. Not long after she kidnapped Scott, Hope and Hank went to negotiate a final deal with Burch for the last part they needed for the quantum tunnel. Burch deduced her identity and Hank's and Hope was forced to take action in her suit as the new Wasp. She was soon ambushed by a quantumly unstable person, however, and Scott insisted on joining in the fray. He changed into a new but unfinished Ant-Man Suit and helped her fight off the "ghost," who then escaped with their shrunken-down lab and turned off its tracker. Determined to retrieve the lab some other way, Hope, Hank, and Scott tracked down an estranged former partner of Hank's, Bill Foster, to help them find the lab. Bill advised that they use the regulator in one of Hank's Ant-Man suits and track it that way. The three were then forced to flee because the FBI showed up after having been called when a student on the campus Bill worked at identified Hank and Hope. Hank lamented the fact that he had no more Ant-Man suits with a working regulator after his first one had been damaged when Scott went subatomic and Scott had promised that he had destroyed the one he used in Germany. Scott revealed, however, that he had kept the second suit in case of an emergency, but that it was kept in a trophy that his daughter Cassie had taken to school for show-and-tell. Hope and Scott managed to sneak into the school and retrieve the suit from the trophy, and then use the regulator to track the building to the Ghost's lair. Soon after they arrived, they were knocked unconscious by the Ghost. When the three came to, the Ghost introduced herself as Ava Starr, the daughter of another one of Hank's former partners, Elihas Starr. Ava explained that when Hank fired Elihas from the quantum tunnel project the first time he had attempted it, Hank also discredited Elihas and tarnished his name. Determined to prove that he was one of the ones who had worked on the tunnel, Elihas attempted to replicate the tunnel, but with disastrous results: it killed him, his wife, and several other workers, and left Ava quantumly unstable. Ava explained that her quantum instability allowed her to pass through solid objects and exist in multiple realities at once but that it was immensely painful and would ultimately kill her if not treated soon. Bill was, in essence, her adoptive father, and was working with her to try and save her. She planned to harvest Janet's quantum energy, even if it killed Janet. Hank refused to let this happen and caused a diversion that allowed them to escape with the lab. The Return of the Wasp The trio set up the lab in the Redwood Forest. With the new part taken from Burch, Hank and Hope managed to open a stable quantum tunnel, which allowed Janet to temporarily possess Scott's body to speak to Hope and Hank and help them lock on to her coordinates in the quantum realm. She warned them, however, that they had no more than two hours before her location would shift due to the unstable nature of the realm and another opportunity to find her would not come for centuries. Meanwhile, Burch tipped off the FBI as to Hope's, Hank's, and Scott's locations, forcing Scott to flee home and leaving Hope and Hank to be arrested and taken into custody by the FBI and SWAT while Burch took the lab. While they were in custody, Scott managed to sneak in Hope's suit and a disguise for Hank, allowing them to escape. They tracked the lab all the way to San Francisco Bay, where Scott's regulator malfunctioned, causing him to grow to 65 feet tall. He swam through the bay and took the lab back from Burch, but the effort exhausted him in his giant state and he passed out and sank to the bottom of the bay. Hope swam down after him, fixed his regulator, and shrank him down, saving his life. While Hank shrank down into the quantum realm to save Janet, Scott and Hope worked together to fight off Ava as she tried to infiltrate the lab. They were soon distracted by Burch and his men, who were then apprehended by Luis, Kurt, and Dave, allowing Hope and Scott to focus on Ava again. The two battled against her until Hank and Janet returned, at which point Janet willingly lent Ava some of her quantum energy to temporarily heal her. Following these events, Hope laid low, spending more time with her mother as well as Scott and Cassie. She also worked with Hank, Janet, and Scott to harvest more quantum energy from the quantum realm to heal Ava. On one of these occasions, she was monitoring as Scott shrank down and harvested the energy, but as she was preparing to bring him back out, she crumbled to dust with her mother and father as a result of Thanos' snap, leaving Scott suspended in the quantum realm. In 2023, the Avengers traveled in time through the Quantum Realm to the past to get the Infinity Stones, after which the Hulk used them to bring all the victims of Thanos' snap back to life, including Hope. She joined the reinforcements that assisted the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos, and later attended the funeral of Tony Stark, who sacrificed himself to kill Thanos and his forces. | Personality = Hope van Dyne is typically a stern woman after having suffered a series of bitter events. Losing her mother was a traumatic experience made worse by her father sending her away to boarding school. In the following years she stopped using any fraternal titles for him, instead taking to calling him "Hank." She did however maintain a strong moral code, and this had her bypassing her rift with her father when she felt that she needed his help to prevent his technology falling into the wrong hands. Her relationship with her father has thawed immensely with the revelations that his apparent recalcitrance was an obsession to find his wife, and that his refusal to let her wear his suit was born of a fear of losing his daughter as well. She grows much closer to her father as they work to retrieve her mother from the quantum realm and takes on a much softer personality. | Powers = Size reduction via Pym Particles. | Abilities = Martial Arts: Hope has extensive training in wrestling, striking, and grappling. In addition, Hope is a skilled driver. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ant controller and Wasp's Suit | Transportation = Van and wings | Weapons = Blasters | Notes = * Evangeline Lilly portrays Hope Van Dyne in the films Ant-Man, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers: Endgame. | Trivia = * Early into the development of Captain America: Civil War, Hope was set to make her debut as Wasp. The idea was scrapped because she wouldn't get enough screentime to do her justice. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Van Dyne ru:Хоуп ван Дайн (199999) ja:ホープ・ヴァン・ダイン(アース199999) zh:荷普·范·達因（地球-199999） Category:Pym Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Martial Arts Category:Pym Particles